leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rovy
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rovy | jname=ロビー| tmname=Rovy | text=white| slogan=no | image=Rovy.png| size=230px| caption= Rovy | age=no | years=| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown| colors=yes| hair=Purple | eyes=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Great Gavel | teamrank=General| brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes|}} Rovy ' (Japanese: 'ロビー ) is a character in the Pokémon RéBURST manga. She is a member of the Great Gavel Organization and is one of their Three Generals. History Rovy first appears in The Three Assassins at Great Gavel Headquarters along with her fellow Generals, Amu and Ganku. Much to Rovy's irritation, Amu continuously sprays her with a water pistol, and she repeatedly tells him to stop, but to no avail. Soon after, three of the Seven Warriors arrive in the area and wonders who the three are. Amu sprays one of them in the face with his water pistol, angering the three of them into using Burst. Soon after, Gerubu arrives, declares the other three warriors as traitors, and commands the Generals to get rid of them. Rovy, Amu, and Ganku each turn into their Burst forms, , , and , respectively, and begin their attack. When Amu tries to attack, Rovy stops him with her vines. Much to his annoyance, Amu is forced to sit the battle as Rovy asks Ganku to defeat their opponents single-handed. Gerubu gives the generals an assignment: to defeat Ryouga and his friends. Sometime later, Rovy, and Ganku encounter Ryouga's group preparing to use the Compass of Light. Before they can finish, Amu comes up and takes the Compass, only for Ryouga to take it back. The Three Generals then use Burst, forcing Ryouga's group to do the same. As they battle, Amu leaves Rovy and Ganku behind to battle Rug and Karuta while he battles Ryouga alone. Rovy manages to easily defeat Rug with her powerful vines, along with Ganku who defeats Karuta immediately after. Soon after, their opponents are rescued by the defected Great Gavel members, Hariru and Carola. Using their newly-gained strength, Hariru and Carola battles Rovy and Ganku and seemingly gain the upper hand. Using a special combination attack with Ganku, Rovy seemingly defeats the duo with their powerful move. Although the move was strong, Hariru manages to be able to stay conscious after the attack. Despite this, Rovy continues taunting him, angering Hariru into causing his Zorua. along with his Burst, to evolve into a Zoroark. With his new power, Hariru gains enough strength to be evenly matched with his opponents. Despite the new strength Hariru gained, Rovy and Ganku do not give up and attacks Hariru with their combination attack a second time. The attack appears to defeat Hariru, but a second one appears from the sky to attack Rovy and Ganku from behind. The two aren't fooled and turn around to attack the other Hariru, who turns out to have been an illusion all along. The real Hariru emerges from the wreckage of the combination attack he took and strikes his opponents, defeating them. Later, her Burst Heart was taken by Gerubu to be used to revive Fraud. Pokémon Formerly owned is Rovy's only known Pokémon. Rovy uses Virizion to Burst, allowing her to use the abilities that Virizion possesses. Virizion first appeared when Great Gavel had captured it after holding several Pokémon as hostages. Afterward, it was turned into a Burst Heart and given to Rovy. Afterward, the Virizion Burst Heart was taken away by Gerubu to give power to Fraud. In the final battle between Fraud and Ryouga, Virizion gives its power to help Ryouga defeat Fraud.}} Burst As a user of Burst, Rovy can use many of the abilities of the Pokémon she combines with, her Virizion. In battle, Rovy can create vines from her arms to ensnare or attack her opponents. Known techniques * Ivy Spring (Japanese: 蔦蔓急伸, literally Creeper Jump, read as アイビースプリング, Ivy Spring). Rovy creates a field of thorny vines that surround the opponent and cuts them repeatedly. It is a part of a "Combination Play" along with Ganku's Rocky Scatter. File:Rovy Burst.png|Rovy in her Burst form File:Three General Burst Hearts.png|Rovy's Burst Heart File:Rovy vines.png|Rovy creating vines File:Rovy Ivy Spring.png|A field of vines that cuts the opponent. Named "Ivy Spring" Names Category:Pokémon RéBURST characters de:Rovy